The Coitus Aftermath
by MJistheBOMB
Summary: This short, 3 chapter story is a follow up to "Coitus With Amy." Sheldon and Amy had coitus for the first time last night. This is the aftermath... Thank you all for reading!
1. Chapter 1

It was 8 o'clock in the morning. Amy and Sheldon were asleep in Amy's bed when Amy's cell phone alarm clock sounded, _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Amy shot up like a rocket, reached over to her phone on the night stand to her left to turn off the alarm. She rubs her eyes and looks over to a sleeping Sheldon who begins to stir and opens his eyes to see his girlfriend sitting up in bed, "_Good morning, Amy," _he yawned, "_do you have to work today?," _Sheldon asked.

_"Good morning, Sheldon. No, I don't. Well, usually I do but I requested this day off to rest after the long trip to and from Arizona,"_ Amy said with a smile.

"_Good," _Sheldon grabs Amy's hand and gives it a kiss, "_I'm glad I can spend more time with you."_

_"I'm glad too, Sheldon," _Amy said, "_Now let me go brush my teeth so that I can give you a proper good morning kiss." _

_"Do you mean brush your teeth or BRUSH your teeth?," _Sheldon asked with a wink.

"_What are you talking about, Sheldon?," _Amy asked.

"_Let's see. I'm thinking back to all the times I've heard you say, "I'm going to go brush my teeth, it may take a while" at the oddest times. I remember telling Penny about this and that's when she told me about your little friend by the name of Gerard," _Sheldon said with a mocking smirk on his face.

Amy's face turned red when she realized exactly what he was talking about, "_OH, MY GOSH! She told you? How embarrassing! Why didn't you ever come to me and ask me about...Gerard...once you knew?"_

"_Although a large part of me was curious, I felt it was better to respect your privacy on the subject of masturbation," _Sheldon said, "_Who was I to intrude when I barely allowed you to touch me at the time?"_

_"Oh, Sheldon, don't be silly. I was your girlfriend then and I'm your girlfriend now. Never be afraid to come to me about anything. Even if it's about masturbation. I mean, I do get embarrassed just like you do but these are things we have to learn to be comfortable enough to talk to each other about...especially after what we did last night," _Amy told him with a wink.

Sheldon blushed. "_You're right Amy," _Sheldon smiled at her, "_I am very flattered though."_

"_Why?," _Amy asked.

_"That you thought of me while using Gerard," _Sheldon smirked.

_"Oh really? How do you know I was thinking of you, huh?" _Amy mocked.

"_Because of your timing when you needed to BRUSH your teeth," _Sheldon laughed.

"_Damnit, you're right. I can't get myself out of this one," _Amy laughed back.

_"No, you cannot. So, are we going to go brush our ACTUAL teeth or what?," _Sheldon mocked some more as he hopped out of bed.

_"Oh, shut up!," _Amy smacked him on the ass.

"Ouch!," Sheldon shouted in surprise.

They both laughed and exited Amy's bedroom and headed towards the bathroom where they brushed their teeth (their actual teeth). Once finished, they stood there, side by side, looking at themselves in the mirror before Amy turns to Sheldon and says, _"Now, I'm ready for my morning kiss..."_

She grabs him by the face and pulls him down into a kiss. Sheldon moans as his tongue manages to escape his mouth to enter hers. Amy sucks on his tongue for a moment before planting tiny kisses all along his sexy bottom lip that she loves so much. Sheldon grabs Amy by the waist, pulls her closer and deepens the kiss even more before they pull away from each other and smile into each others eyes.

"_Thank you for that. I love kissing you," _Sheldon said.

"_No, thank YOU. It's a good thing we stopped otherwise there would have been a repeat of last right here in my bathroom_," Amy replied with a giggle.

_"I would have no complaints about that," _Sheldon smiled and winked.

"_Let's go eat breakfast first and then we can make that happen...but on my bed, we don't have to do it in here," Amy said while rubbing one of his arms._

"_I'd like that," _Sheldon said with a smile before giving her a quick peck on the lips before they exited her bathroom.

* * *

Leonard and Penny are sitting on the couch at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment watching TV and drinking coffee.

_"You know Sheldon didn't come home last night? I bet he and Amy had sex_," Leonard told Penny.

"_No way! You didn't tell me he spent the night at Amy's..." Penny replied._

"_I also didn't tell you that Sheldon told me yesterday that he was ready to have sex with Amy," _Leonard said.

"_What? OH, MY GOD!," _Penny shouted in surprise, _"I didn't think he'd...oh, my gosh, this is so soon though, isn't it?"_

_"Really, Penny? They've been together for over 3 years now, can you blame him at this point?," _Leonard asked.

_"You're right, it's not too soon. I'm just...wow...I'm gonna text Amy! I'm so excited for them," _Penny beamed.

_"Don't get too excited, Penny. We don't know for sure yet if they actually had sex. He's stayed over night at Amy's before and they didn't have sex then, " _Leonard said.

_"You're right, Leonard. I'm gonna text Amy!," _Penny said in excitement.

Leonard smiled and shook his head at his fiancée.

* * *

Sheldon and Amy are seated across from each other at Amy's dining room table finishing up their breakfast. They're quiet, yet full of smiles for each other.

_"I still can't believe we finally had sex last night, Sheldon," _Amy said smiling at him, _"We did well for first timers too...I very much enjoyed it."_

_"I can't believe it either, Amy. I'm very happy that we did it. I must confess that I actually told Leonard that I was ready to have coitus with you. He was asking me when and where it would happen and I certainly wasn't coming over here expecting it to happen last night but I'm thankful that it did," _Sheldon replied.

Suddenly, Amy picks up her phone and looks at it.

"_Oh, God. Penny texted me and asked if we had sex," _Amy told Sheldon.

_"Leonard!," _Sheldon shook his head annoyed.

_"So, what's our plan from here on out now that we're physical? Do we tell our friends anything yet?," _Amy asked.

_"I say we torture them for a while and deny that we had or have cotius at all. All the while, we sneak around and have more coitus," _Sheldon said.

Amy laughed at her boyfriend, "_Hahaha! I like that idea, Sheldon. It would be fun to mess with the girls for a while. Especially Bernadette, who likes to make comments about our "non-existent sex life" at times."_

_"So that's the plan then. Even if we drop hints accidently or purposefully, we deny the coitus. Let's drive them so insane their mothers will need to have them tested," _Sheldon said with an evil smirk on his face while rubbing his hands together, _"We can decide later when the appropriate time will be to tell them all the truth."_

_"Sounds like a plan, Sheldon, " _Amy nodded, _"Soooo...sex now?"_

_"Yes, please!," _Sheldon's eyes brightened up, _"Just meet me in the bedroom and I'll gather up our dishes and wash them before I come join you."_

_"Thank you, Sheldon, " _Amy said before giving him a kiss on the lips.

_"You're welcome," _He smiled at her as she walked away.

Once Sheldon was finished in the kitchen, he headed towards Amy's bedroom. About halfway towards her room, he can hear her moaning in pleasure. To him, it sounds like she's getting started without him with the help of her little friend, Gerard. He was right. He stood in the doorway of her bedroom and watched an already naked Amy in bed pleasuring herself.

When she noticed him standing there, she tells him, _"I thought I'd get a head start," _she said with a sexy wink. Sheldon stood there, smiling and admiring his lovely girlfriend and her lovely body.

"_You know, it's a wonder how you don't hurt yourself down there with that thing. It is, after all, an electric toothbrush, Amy," _Sheldon said.

"_Yeah, one of these days, I need to go with Penny and Bernadette to the Adult Store and pick up an upgraded version of this," _Amy giggled.

"_Maybe so, but as long as I'm around, you won't be needing it anyway," _Sheldon said as he grabs Gerard out of Amy's hands and tosses it to the side.

Before Amy can respond, Sheldon grabs her under the knees and swings her body around toward the side edge of her bed and kneels down before her. He places a hand on each one of her breasts that he loves to caress and squeeze and lowers his head down to her vagina where he begins to flick his tongue over her clitoris.

"_Oh, Sheldon...yes!," _Amy moans.

He smiles as he begins to suck on her clitoris and gives her nipples a squeeze.

Amy places her hands over his and rubs them as her breathing quickens, _"Oh, my God, Sheldon stop! Uhhh! Mmmmm..."_

Sheldon lifts his head for a moment to say, "_Nope. I'm not gonna stop_," before lowering his head again. He removes his hands from her breasts, his mouth from her vagina and stands up. He places his left hand on top of her vagina to steady her and places two fingers of his right hand inside of her and starts pumping his fingers up and down at a quick pace.

Amy's moaning gets louder, "_Ohhh! Ooooooohh! Sheldon! Yes! I'm gonna come! Uhh!"_

_"Good, Lord, woman, you're loud! They're gonna think I'm murdering you," _Sheldon giggled.

"_Then, I suggest you stop, take off your PJs and get in my bed, now! _," Amy pants, _"Mmmmm, yes!"_

Sheldon slows down his finger pumping motions before removing his fingers from his girlfriends vagina. Amy's breathing begins to calm down again and she's able to say, _"Oh, my goodness, Sheldon. That was fantastic."_

"_See, Amy? Can Gerard do that?," _Sheldon asked her.

_"No, he cannot. His name is also no longer Gerard. It's Sheldon, after the man who does it better," _Amy replied.

The both of them laughed out loud at Amy's comment.

"_Now come on, Cuddles. Get a condom and get out of those PJs and join me in bed_," Amy demanded with a sexy smile.

_"Alright. You know, Amy? You may actually want to consider getting yourself on some kind of birth control? That way we can skip the condom step all together," _Sheldon suggested as he removed his PJs and underwear and joined her in bed.

"_Yes, I've already thought about that this morning actually. Our great minds think alike. We are JUST barely getting into this though. I don't think any harm would be done in using condoms for a little while first, do you?" _Amy asked him while placing a hand on his cheek.

_"Yes. I guess you're right. We can discuss this another time and figure out our options, etc," _Sheldon replied.

_"Good," _Amy smiled at him.

Sheldon leans in to kiss her. His tongue enters her mouth and hers enters his. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down on top of her on the bed. They kiss each other passionately, allowing their hands to explore each others bodies. Sheldon starts kissing Amy's neck when she turns her head to the side to look for his hand with the condom in it so that she can take it from him. Sheldon breaks away from her and lies down beside her on his back knowing that Amy probably wants to put the condom on him this time around.

Amy sits up in bed beside him looking at the condom wrapper before opening it slowly and carefully.

_"Wow. Someone is taking their sweet time," _Sheldon mocks while watching her.

_"Hey now, if I accidently rip a hole in this condom that we don't notice until it's too late, then we can prepare ourselves for our first baby," _Amy replied while looking at him with one eyebrow up.

Sheldon's eyes grew very big and he said, _"Oh, my! You're right, we don't need a baby right now. Carry on."_

Once the condom is released from it's wrapper, Amy grabs Sheldon's penis with one hand and starts stroking it up and down a few times before rolling the condom onto it.

"_Now I know how to put a condom on you too, Sheldon. Yay!," _Amy said while climbing on top of her boyfriend and kissing his lips.

"_Excellent," _Sheldon said while grabbing her hips.

Amy takes his penis in her hand and rubs his tip on her clitoris a few times before pushing herself onto his manhood. She gasps when she realizes there's definitely some soreness left over from last night, "_Ouch..."_

"_You okay, Amy? maybe we should have waited another day or two before engaging in coitus again?," _Sheldon asked, concerned.

_"It's okay, it'll pass, Sheldon.. Besides, I'm so horny right now, I wouldn't dare stop now," _Amy answered.

"_Very well, then. I just want you to be okay," _Sheldon said.

"_I'm just fine now, Sheldon," _Amy said as she began to rock her body against his at a slow and steady pace, "_Oh, Sheldon...Mmmmm.."_

"_Oh, Amy...yes!...keep it going," _Sheldon moaned while reaching towards her clitoris to rub it firmly.

_"Mmmmmm, Sheldon..Ohh!...YES! that feels so good...," _Amy moans while using those leg muscles of hers to pick up the pace and take her movements from a rock to a bounce_. _Sheldon helps by grabbing onto her hips and bouncing his own body underneath hers. He reaches around with one of his hands to smack her ass, "_OH!" _Amy shouted in response. She thought him smacking her like that was so sexy. Hell, everything about him was sexy.

"Uhh! Ohh! Amy, I'm almost finished!," Sheldon grunted.

"Come for me, Sheldon...ohhh, yesss!," Amy panted.

_"OOOOOHHHH, GOD!," _Shelodon orgasmed and relaxed back onto the pillow for a moment to catch a few breaths while Amy was still on top of him, slowing her movements down. She lowers her head to kiss his lips and his chest .

Suddenly, he sits up, flips her down onto the bed so that she is now lying on her back. Amy was glad he decided to take over. She was tired at this point but definitely wanted to make it to her own finish line.

_"It's your turn to have an orgasm now, Amy, " _Sheldon said as he spread her legs apart and re-entered her vagina and started pumping himself in and out of her at a quick pace.

"_Ohhhhhh! Sheldon! Yes! Yes! I'm almost there, keep going! Yes! Oh!,"_ Amy moaned.

Sheldon looked down at his girlfriend and lowered his head to tease one of her nipples with his tongue and then plant a sweet kiss on her lips, "_That's right, Amy...come on..."_

"_Uuuuh! Uh! Sheldon...OOOOOOHHHHHHH_!," Amy had her own orgasm.

Sheldon pulled out of her and plopped himself down next to her in bed. Amy's breathing was heavy and she pushed her hair back out of her face as she stared at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath.

_"Wow. That was great," _Sheldon said, still catching his breath as well, _"that's quite a work out too."_

_"Yes, it was great. I agree, definitely counts as a work out," _Amy replied with a laugh as she turned her body sideways to face her boyfriend. She rubbed his arm and smiled at him.

Sheldon turned to face his girlfriend. She looked so beautiful lying there next to him, so exposed, for his eyes only. He looked down at her breasts and decided to poke one with his finger.

"_Stop that!," _Amy giggled, "_You just can't help yourself, can you, Sheldon?"_

_"Amy. I'm a heterosexual male who has just had sex with his girlfriend for the second time after dating her for a few years. The answer is, no I cannot help myself," _Sheldon stuck his tongue out at her and they both laughed.

_"I can't say I blame you. I like touching you too. Thank you for another great sexual experience, Sheldon," _Amy said and she moved in closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist and relaxed her head on his chest.

"_You're welcome. I thank you as well, Amy," _Sheldon lowered his head so that he could kiss her on the lips. He reached over for his cell phone and noticed a group text message. "_It looks like everyone is eating out tonight at Johnny Rockets. Would you care to join us? It'll be the first time all of us have been together in a while since I was away, which is why, I assume, that they have planned this."_

_"Sounds great. I'd love to get out tonight and be with our friends...and watch them all squirm in wonder of what we did or didn't do last night and this morning," _Amy replied with a laugh.

_"You're definitely my girlfriend," _Sheldon said_, "Okay, well, I think a shower is an order before I head home for a while to deal with the probing questions of Leonard and Penny. Should be interesting indeed. Care to join me in the shower?," _Sheldon asked.

"_Okay. Just make sure you stick with our plan. Don't allow them to break you. This'll be your practice run because we'll be getting a lot of that this evening. And yes, of course I'll join you in the shower. Let's go," _Amy replied while hopping off the bed and heading out of the room. Sheldon followed closely behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Just over an hour later, Sheldon arrives home at his apartment. As he opens the door, he is greeted by Leonard, "_Hey buddy!"_

"_Hello, Leonard_," Sheldon greeted back.

"_How are you?," _Leonard asked.

_"I'm fine, thanks, and yourself?," _Sheldon replied as he closed the door behind him and headed for his spot on the couch. Leonard sat in the chair to his left.

_"I'm fine too, thanks. So, how did the talk with Amy go last night? I assume well since you didn't come home until now?," _Leonard asked.

_"Yes, Leonard. It did go well. I apologized to Amy for leaving on a train without telling her. I explained to her just how important she truly is to me and how I've changed a lot for the better because of her. She accepted my apology and we're fine now," _Sheldon replied.

"_That's great, Sheldon...and this talk with your girlfriend requires you to spend the night at her place because...?" _Leonard asked his friend with a smirk.

It's show time.

_"Leonard, please...you know I've spent the night over at Amy's before last night," _Sheldon answered.

_"Yes you have but never after telling me you're ready to have sex with her so spill!," _Leonard smiled at his friend.

"_There's nothing to spill, Leonard. We spent most of the evening talking, watching movies and...we did some kissing as well." _Sheldon said getting up from the couch to go make himself some tea, _"Would you like some tea, Leonard?"_

_"No thank you, Sheldon...kissing, huh? are you surrre that's all that happened between you two?," _Leonard had a feeling he wasn't getting the whole story and was determined to find out the truth.

Just then, Penny opens the door into their apartment, _"Hey, Leonard, is Sheldon ho-...Oh, hi Sheldon!,"_ She didn't see him in the kitchen at first.

_"Hi, Penny," _Sheldon greeted her back, "_Would you like some tea?"_

"_No, thanks, Sheldon," _Penny replied as she sat down on the couch.

Leonard whispers to Penny, "_So did Amy text you back about the whole sex thing? What did she say?"_

Penny replied, _"She texted me back and said they didn't have sex. I called her and spoke with her to try to get something out of her but she stuck with her story. Something was different about the way she spoke though...I don't believe her. I think they did it."_

"_I'm getting that vibe as well_," Leonard replied.

"_Leonard, look!," _Penny pointed to the floor just in front of Sheldon's spot on the couch. It was an empty condom wrapper.

"_We got 'em now," _Leonard whispered to Penny while rubbing the palms of his hands together.

Penny, who has no shame, picks the condom wrapper up off the floor and walks into the kitchen where Sheldon was still preparing his tea, holds it up in his face with a smile, "_We just found this on the floor in front of your spot on the couch. You forget to throw away the evidence of your sexual activity with Amy last night?"_

Hmmm. Happy accident.

_"Penny, pleasssee. You and Leonard engage in coitus just about every where. Prove to me that this isn't Leonards," _Sheldon shot back.

"_Oh, come onnnn! We found that in front of your spot! Like it fell out of your bag or pocket or something!," _Leonard shouted from the couch in disbelief that his friend was in denial.

"_Maybe it fell out of YOUR bag or pocket or something, Leonard," _Sheldon said, trying to annoy his friend.

"_Let's just give it a rest, Leonard. Clearly he's going to deny it no matter what," _Penny told Leonard.

"_There's nothing to deny, Penny. Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into you two," _Sheldon said.

"_Sheldon, you told me you're ready to have sex with Amy," _Leonard replied.

"_That doesn't mean we did it last night, Leonard. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my bedroom. We're still on for dinner tonight?," _Sheldon asked.

"_Yeah," _Leonard and Penny smiled.

Sheldon took his tea with him and headed towards his bedroom.

"_You know, Penny? As his best friend, it kinda hurts that he's not willing to share important events of his life with me," _Leonard said.

_"I understand, honey. We already know that he's shy about that kind of stuff. Don't worry, he'll come around," _Penny replied as she rubbed Leonard's arm.

"_I hope so. It's kinda hard to be happy for your buddy when he's denying it happened at all," _Leonard replied.

* * *

Sheldon sat in his bed enjoying his tea when he decided to Skype Amy to tell her what had gone down between he, his roommate and Penny.

*Amy picks up on the other end*

"_Hello, Sheldon. What's up?," _She smiled into the screen.

_"What's up is I just nailed a theatrical performance in the living room and drove Leonard and Penny mad in frustration with me," _Sheldon giggled.

"_Hahaha! Excellent! I lied to Penny and told her nothing happened between us when she called me earlier too. This is too funny," _Amy replied.

_"Amy, some how, I allowed an empty condom wrapper to escape and they found it right in front of my spot on the couch on the floor!," _Sheldon told her.

_"NO WAY! Hahaha, that's just perfect. What did you say to them to get out of it?," _Amy asked him.

"_I argued that it just as well could have been Leonard's condom wrapper since they have sex every where anyway," Sheldon answered. Amy laughed out loud at her boyfriend. "I think I'd like to take our little game up a notch this evening, Amy."_

_"Oh? How so?," _Amy asked.

"_I think when we're all at Johnny Rockets this evening, at some point, you and I need to get up and leave the table together and head towards the restroom. I can only assume one of them will follow us to find out what we're up to..." Sheldon started._

"Yes?," Amy was intrigued.

_"...and that's when we can have our fake conversation about how we have been purposely dropping hints that we engaged in coitus last night even though we didn't engage in coitus," _Sheldon finished.

_"To stir the pot of confusion even more? I love it, Sheldon," _Amy added.

_"Let's also have moments where it looks like we can't stop staring at each other or touching each other throughout the night," _Amy suggested.

_"That won't be difficult to act out at all," _Sheldon replied.

_"No, it won't," _Amy winked into the camera. Sheldon smiled at her.

_"Great. So, I believe we're all meeting here around 6 before we all car pool over to the resturaunt. See you then?," _Sheldon asked.

_"I'll be there. I love you," _Amy replied.

_"I love you too, Amy," _Sheldon said.

* * *

It was almost 6 p.m. and everyone was beginning to arrive at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment.

Leonard, Sheldon and Penny were sitting in the living room chatting when there was a knock on the door. Sheldon got up to open it, knowing that it was Amy, "_Hi, Amy," _Sheldon gave her a kiss on the lips. As he was about to pull away from her, she grabbed his face and extended the kiss for a dramatic effect. Sheldon gave Amy a wink after they pulled apart. Amy gave him a wink back before closing the door behind her.

Leonard and Penny both look at each other with knowing looks before greeting Amy.

_"Hey, Amy," _Leonard said.

"_Hey Ames," _Penny said.

"_Hey, guys. I'm so glad we all get to hang out tonight," _Amy said while sitting in her usual spot next to Sheldon's spot on the couch.

"_Yeah, us too," _Penny smiled.

_"Amy, would you like anything to drink while I'm up?," _Sheldon asked her.

"_No thanks, Sheldon. Saving my stomach space for resturaunt food and drinks_," Amy responded.

Sheldon nodded and came to sit next to her on the couch and grabbed her hand.

_"Gee, you two seem to have gotten closer over night. Amy, are YOU going to tell me the real truth about you and Sheldon having sex or what?," _Penny asked with a smirk.

_"I believe I already did tell you when you asked me this morning by phone, remember? What, you don't believe me?," _Amy asked.

"_Nope_," Penny replied.

Amy and Sheldon both start giggling.

"_What the hell is so funny_?," Leonard asked them.

"_You two and your annoying sex questions is what's so funny_," Sheldon replied.

Just then, there's a knock on the door and Raj lets himself inside. He is followed by Emily, Howard and Benadette, "_We're herrrrre!," _Raj announces in a sing-song manner.

"_We also heard that Shamy had sex," _Howard spit out.

"_Howard!," _Bernadette smacks him on the arm, "_Really? that's the first thing that comes out of your mouth? Hey, everyone_!," She greets the other four as they walk in.

"_Hello, everyone!," _Emily says as she grabs Raj's hand.

"_Hey, guys!,"_ Leonard gets up from his chair, "_So, we're taking two cars, yes?"_

Everyone nods and responds in agreement.

"_Amy and I will ride with Howard and Bernadette so we don't keep getting probed with questions from Leonard and Penny about something that didn't happen_," Sheldon said while glancing at the two of them.

"You mean like you probed Amy with your-"

"_Howard!," _Bernadette didn't let him complete that sentence knowing what he was about to say, "_This is Sheldon and Amy we're talking about. If they say they didn't have sex then they probably didn't."_

Amy wanted to tell Bernadette off right in that moment but when Sheldon knowingly placed his hand on her lower back and rubbed it, she calmed down. Amy whispers to Sheldon, _"I can't wait...I just can't wait until she finds out."_

Sheldon leans down to give Amy a kiss on the lips before whispering back, "_Don't worry. Everything that our friends have done to offend us will definitely get discussed when the time is right. We're gonna lay it all out for them and they're going to apologize for making us feel less than at times just because we didn't engage in coitus."_

_"Okay,"_ Amy smiled at her boyfriend as the group exited the apartment.

* * *

About an hour after the group of friends arrived at Johnny Rocket's, everyone is chatting, laughing and just having a good time in each others company. Sheldon's right arm is draped over Amy's shoulder and her left hand is resting on his thigh. She gives it squeeze which makes Sheldon jump a little and everyone else looks at the couple.

_"Hey! I told you, that tickles," _Sheldon said with a giggle.

_"Why are your thighs so ticklish?," _Amy asked with a smile.

_"I don't know, they just are...," _Sheldon replied, _"...why are your...nevermind, I better not say that here,_" Sheldon laughed before remembering all eyes were on them. He took advantage of the moment and gave Amy a quick peck on the lips.

_"Get a room!," _Raj joked with the couple he had been observing from across the table, "_Seriously though, did you guys have sex like everyone is saying? It's okay if you did. You both waited so long and saved yourselves for each other and that is very romantic."_

Howard rolled his eyes at his mushy best friend.

Sheldon replied, "_Yes, we did."_

Everyone gasped loudly, looking around at each other.

Amy replied, "_No, we didn't."_

"_So, which is it, then?," _Penny asked.

"_No, we didn't," _Sheldon replied.

"_Yes, we did," _Amy said.

Sheldon and Amy started laughing out loud, as they were enjoying this game that only they knew about. Their friends all stared at them in confusion.

"_You two are impossible," _Leonard said in annoyance.

_"I believe you mean, improbable, Leonard." _Sheldon corrected.

Leonard gave his best friend a death glare before returning his focus to the last bites of his meal.

"_Soooo...," _Bernadette chimed in, trying to change the subject so a fight wouldn't erupt at the table, "_Did everyone enjoy their food?"_

_"Yes, it was great!" _Amy answered.

Everyone else nodded and responded in agreement.

"_I just wanted to thank you all for welcoming me into the group with open arms. It's great to be around such fun, good-hearted people. Friends like yourselves are hard to come by these days. Cheers to you all," _Emily said while raising her glass. Raj gave her a kiss before raising up his glass with the others.

"_Hear, hear!," _Sheldon shouted while raising his glass of milk with a smile.

After the clinking of their glasses stopped, Penny said, "_Who's ready for dessert?"_

Everyone cheered in agreement and started looking at their dessert menus so that they could make their selections and order.

Amy turned to Sheldon and whispered, "_You're on, kid."_

Sheldon winked at his girlfriend, remembering an earlier plan they made to suddenly get up and leave the table together. He stands up and announces, _"Please excuse us, everyone. Amy and I will be back shortly,"_

"..._after our quickie in the restroom," _Howard mocks. The rest of the group laughs at his joke.

"_Very funny, Howard," _Amy said as she and Sheldon walked away hand in hand.

Everyone's eye's couldn't help but follow them as they walked away.

"_They ARE headed for the restroom, someone go follow them!," _Penny said excitedly.

"_Really, Penny? You think they would both sneak into the men's or women's restroom to fool around?," _Bernadette asked her.

"_Hey, you never know. As you guys saw for yourselves, they're acting strangely secretive and weird. Weird for THEM anyway_," Penny replied.

Bernadette smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend.

_"We'll follow them and see what's up. Come on, Howard_," Raj said looking at Howard.

_"Really? why me?," _Howard asked.

"_You keep making the Shamy sex jokes. You know you want to know the truth too," _Raj replied.

"_Fine_," Howard said with a sigh as he got up with his friend to find out what Sheldon and Amy were up to.

Howard and Raj see Sheldon and Amy heading towards a hallway that leads to the men's and women's restrooms. They decide that it's a good idea to place themselves just outside the entrance of the hallway and to the side so that they can't be seen by the couple.

_"Yeah, Howard and Raj totally don't know that I just saw them hide around the corner, _" Amy whispered to Sheldon with a giggle.

"_Worked like a charm_," Sheldon replied with a smile, "_Let's do this."_

Amy goes into action, "_SHELDON, OUR PLAN IS WORKING LIKE A CHARM."_

_"IT IS, INDEED, AMY! THEY ACTUALLY THINK WE REALLY ENGAGED IN COITUS. WE'RE GETTIN' THEM GOOD," _Sheldon added.

At this moment, Howard has his head peeking around the corner listening in and he's blown away by what he's hearing and tells Raj, _"It's looking like they didn't have sex after all. They're talking about how they're basically punking everyone by dropping fake hints."_

"_What?" _Raj was shocked, "..._but what about the condom wrapper Penny and Leonard said they found in front of Sheldon's spot on the couch after he got up from it?" _Raj then takes a turn to peek around the corner and listen in. Only there's nothing to listen to but the sound of Sheldon and Amy making out with each other. He turns to Howard and says, "_Now, they're shoving their tongues down each others throats. I'm still not 100% convinced."_

_"I don't know what else to tell you. For all we know, this could be part of their stunt to trick us as well. Let's go back to the table now," _Howard said.

"_Fine," _Raj said, _"I'm kind of over seeing them make out anyway."_

Howard takes a peek at them, nods in agreement and they walk back to join the others at their table.

Sheldon has his arms wrapped around Amy's waist. His hands are resting on the small of her back. Amy's hands are holding his arms as he kisses her. Their eyes are closed and they're lost in their own little world, almost forgetting where they were and why they were there in the first place. Sheldon moves his kisses from her lips to her neck. Amy turns her head to the side to welcome his neck kisses. Suddenly, Sheldon releases one of his hands from her lower back and brings it around to reach for one of her breasts. Amy breaks away, "_Sheldon, not here!,"_

Sheldon awakens from the trance he was in and gives her a shy laugh, "_Oh, sorry, Amy. You see what you do to me?,"_ He winks at her.

Amy laughs with him and says, "_It's okay. We can save that for later," _Amy winked back at him and kissed him on the lips, "_Let's go order some dessert."_

"_Alright," _Sheldon responded before they walked to their table to join the others.

* * *

Howard and Raj returned to the table.

"_So what'd you guys find out?," Penny asked anxiously._

_"We heard Sheldon and Amy talking about how they were punking us into believing that they had sex when they didn't," _Howard answered.

"_WHAT?!," _everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"_Those sneaky little devils," _Penny said.

"_Yeah, but seconds later, we see them with their hands all over each other in a steamy make out session. How do we know THAT wasn't a lie?," _Raj asked.

"_True. I mean, they did punk us all before and said they had sex when they didn't. Maybe this time they're saying they didn't have sex but they did?," _Leonard said.

"_Oh, I'm so confused," _Raj said while shaking his head.

"_Guys, let's just drop it and enjoy our dessert...well, after it arrives," _Bernadette said.

"_Yeah, okay," _Penny agreed.

Just then, Sheldon and Amy return and sit down in their seats.

"_We're back and we're ready for dessert," _Amy said.

"_Are you sure you guys didn't already have your dessert?," _Howard said with a smirk.

Everyone exchanged glances and giggles and Sheldon and Amy roll their eyes.

Just then, the waiter arrives and starts taking everyone's dessert orders one by one. Amy looks at the menu and makes her selection, "I'm gonna have a hot fudge sudae, please. Sheldon?"

_"I'll have the same, that sounds good. Thank you," _Sheldon replies.

The waiter nods at everyone with a smile, "_Thank you all. I'll return with your desserts shortly. Enjoy the rest of your evening."_

Another hour had gone by and everyone was finishing up their desserts. Everyone is happy and satisfied from the food they consumed and is engaging in random chitter-chatter.

Amy places a hand on Sheldon's thigh and moves it to his crotch and rubs it. Sheldon's eyes go big and he turns his head to look at her.

"_What? I never said we couldn't touch each other innapropriately under the table," _Amy said with a wink.

Sheldon smiles at her and places his hand on hers to remove it, "_Little lady, that's not a good idea right now. I'll have to walk out of this resturant with something covering my groin area to keep our friends from seeing something they don't want to see."_

He and Amy share a laugh before he asks everyone, "_Shall we all return home now? I'm ready to go when you guys are."_

"_Yeah, we can play videos games, board games, whatever you guys wanna get into at our place," _Leonard suggested.

"_I know someONE I wanna get into," _Sheldon says to Amy with a smile.

"_Oh, stop it," _Amy playfully slaps Sheldon on the arm.

"_Actually, this is where my night ends. Once we get to your place, I have to head out to the hosptial for a late shift. Thank you all for a great time, though," _Emily said smiling at everyone.

"_You're welcome!," _they all smiled back at her, paid the bill for their meals and left Johnny Rockets.

In the parking lot of Sheldon, Penny &amp; Leonard's apartment building, everyone said their, "good-byes" to Emily. Raj gave her a kiss good-night after walking her to her car, "_Have a good shift. Be safe_," Raj told her.

"_I will. Thank you. I'll call you later. Have fun tonight_," Emily replied.


	3. Chapter 3

They all headed up to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Once inside, everyone started plopping themselves down on the couch or where ever they could find a seat.

Sheldon grabs Amy by the hand and leads her to his bedroom.

"_Uh, huh, make sure you kids use protection!," _Penny shouts as they walk by.

_"I never thought I'd say this but they are acting like a couple who's been having sex now," _Bernadette said.

"_Told ya_," Penny said with a smile.

"_Then, can we hurry and turn on the TV so we can NOT hear what they may or may not be doing in there?," _Howard said.

Leonard shakes his head, "_Okay, so what video game do you guys wanna play?"_

_"Why don't we just watch a movie or something?," _Penny suggested.

"_Yeah, to be honest, I'm too full to play any game that involves jumping around," _Bernadette said.

_"Well, not all the games involve lots of movement but okay, we can watch movies," _Leonard replied.

"_I'll make the popcornnnnn," _Raj said in a sing-song manner as he headed towards the kitchen.

Once Sheldon and Amy get inside Sheldon's bedroom, he closes the door behind him, swings Amy's body around and pushes her up against the door and kisses her. After a few moments, he breaks away from her and says, "_You can't just grab my crotch like that in a restuarant and expect there be no consequences."_

_"OHHH, NOOO...what are you gonna do to me?...wait, shouldn't we care that all our friends are right out there?," _Amy responded.

_"You'll see what I'm gonna do to you and no, I don't care. Besides, we have them so confused, they probably don't know or even care what's happening in here at the moment," _Sheldon replied.

_"You're right, Sheldon," _Amy replied before she grabbed his face and pulled it down towards hers and shoved her tongue in his mouth. Sheldon moaned into the kiss and rubbed her tongue with his own.

As he continued to kiss her, he reached for her cardigan so that he could remove it. Next, he took off her button-up shirt. Amy pulled away from him to anxiously take off her bra and the remainder of the clothing on her bottom half. Then, she helped Sheldon get naked.

"_Wow, that was quick, Dr. Fowler_," Sheldon said.

"_I would expect a man as sexy as yourself to make me quick when it comes to clothing removal," _Amy said with a sexy smirk on her face that drove Sheldon crazy.

Sheldon grabbed one of her wrists and held her arm above her head against the door.

_"Oh, really?," _Sheldon said before kissing her on the lips and grabbing her other wrist and doing the same as he did with the other. He kissed her a second time before looking deeply into her eyes and saying, _"I find you sexy too, Dr. Fowler."_

_"What are you doing, Sheldon?," _Amy asked, wondering why he has her wrists pinned above her head.

"_Giving myself easier access to these, of course," _Sheldon said as he lowered his head to flick one of her nipples with his tongue.

_"Oh, Sheldon...," _Amy moaned.

Sheldon then flicks her other nipple with this tongue before taking it in and sucking on it. He then moves his mouth to her other breast again to suck on her nipple before releasing one of her hands so that he could move his hand down to her vagina. He moves his face close to hers and goes in for a sweet kiss as he rubs her clitoris, "_MMmmm...Sheldon_," Amy moaned.

She places her free hand on his shoulder and squeezes it as he continues to rub her and kiss her. Sheldon then releases her other wrist from above her head and wraps his arm around her waist. He breaks away from kissing her to tell her, "_Now, spread your legs a bit more." _He decided to get creative and use his penis to get her to spread her legs by grinding himself into her core.

_"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?," _Amy said as she did was told.

Sheldon smiled at her before going in to kiss her again. Suddenly, he shows Amy why he wanted her to spread her legs a little when he inserted two of his fingers into her vagina and started pumping them up and down. Amy breaks away from the kiss to moan loudly, "_Oh, God! Yes! Mmmmmmm, Sheldon!" _

_"Amy, shhhhh!" _Sheldon tried to contain his laugher as he places his free hand over her mouth to muffle her loud moans. She looks into his eyes and is breathing quickly through her nose. She feels her knees begin to weaken as her orgasm is coming near, "_Hmmmmmm!...Mmmmm!," _was all Sheldon could hear from Amy as he felt Amy tighten around his fingers, "_What's that, Amy? I can't understand you with my hand over your mouth. Are you having an orgasm?," _Sheldon mocked.

Amy grabbed his hand and moved it away from her mouth, "_Very funny, Sheldon. By the way, your fingers are amazing...,_" she said while trying to catch her breath, _"...and stop acting like you're never loud."_

Sheldon laughed at his girlfriend and gave her a peck on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him and they held onto each other for a moment before Amy suddenly moved away from him and got down on her knees, grabbed onto his penis and took him into her mouth. Sheldon's eyes grew as wide as saucers before he closed them, relaxed and allowed her to have her way with him.

She took him as deep as she could into her mouth before moving her head back again. She removed her mouth, looked up at his face as she began to pump him with both hands. His breathing began to quicken and he placed his hands up against the door to steady himself, "_Amy...," _was all he could get out. She stopped pumping him with her hands and licked the tip of his penis before taking him into her mouth again. Sheldon opens his eyes to watch his girlfriend in action. She's now sucking harder and moving up and down his shaft faster, "_Oh, yes! Mmmmmm, God, that feels good," _Sheldon closes his eyes again, "_Okay, Amy, stop! I'm gonna come any second!" _

It turned Amy on even more to hear her boyfriend utter those words. She removed her mouth from his penis and finished him off with her hands until he released right onto her breasts.

"_Oh, God, I'm sorry, Amy," _Sheldon said, running over to his night stand to grab a box of tissues and returning to her.

"_Why are you sorry? You and I naked, doing naughty things...that's nothing to be sorry about," _Amy said as she watched him as he wiped her chest clean, _"plus, you're hands are on my breasts again...it's a win win, don't you think?,_" Amy joked.

Sheldon giggled and smiled down at his girlfriend before helping her up off the floor and pulling her into an embrace and kissing her on the forehead. She tilts her head back and kisses his lower jawline in return before resting her head on his chest.

_"I love you, Amy," _he said.

_"I love you too, Sheldon. I believe I'm ready for the grand finale...in your bed_," Amy smiled at him.

_"I believe I'm ready to give it to you," _Sheldon said before scooping Amy up in his arms and moving her to his bed. Once he plops her down onto his bed, he goes to his nightstand, opens the top drawer and retrieves a condom. He plops himself down onto the bed next to Amy, opens the wrapper and rolls it onto his penis.

He notices that Amy still has her glasses on and says, "_Here, let me take these and put them over here. I don't want you to get hurt. I can't believe I didn't notice you wore them the first and the second time we engaged in coitus."_

_"Yeah, I guess we were too into each other to notice a pair of glasses," _Amy laughed.

_"Yeah, I was into you, alright," _Sheldon laughed at his own pun as he got on top of his girlfriend, "_You ready?"_

_"As ready as I was last night, Sheldon," _Amy said with a sexy smirk.

Sheldon teased Amy by grabbing his penis and rubbing it across her clitoris a few times which started to drive Amy insane, _"Sheldon...please...," _Amy said while grabbing his penis and putting the tip near her entrance.

"_A little anxious, are we, Dr. Fowler?," _Sheldon said.

"_Yes, "we" being the key word here because you know you're anxious too, now get moving, Dr. Cooper," _Amy said while sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

"_Yeah, I can't deny that_," Sheldon said while pushing himself into her. He started off with slow thrusts before speeding himself up., "_Oh, Amy...hmmmmm."_

_"Yes, Sheldon, yes! Oh, God...uhhh!," _Amy moaned as she moved her hands to his ass.

Sheldon slowed his movements down a little so he could lower his head to kiss Amy. Their tongues danced as they moaned in pleasure into each others mouths. Sheldon then lifted his head against and started pumping himself in and out of her faster and harder.

"_OHHHHHHHHH!," _Amy shouted in pleasure.

"_Hmmmm...yes! yes!, Ohhh, Amy," _Sheldon moaned.

Amy looked up at Sheldon who had his eyes closed and a very sexy, intense look on his face like he was about to come any second. Amy smacked him on the ass and his eyes opened up in surprise which made her giggle.

Sheldon thought he'd give Amy a little something in return. He gave her one hard, deep thrust of the hips that made her have an intense orgasm, "_UHHHHHHHHHH! OH, GOD! OH, YES! Amy's body trembled._

Shortly after Amy finished, came Sheldon, who's body jerked before he let out a loud grunt before collapsing on the bed next to Amy to catch his breath.

"_Boy, that was good_," Amy said while catching her breath as well.

"_Agreed. You never disappoint. Thank you," _Sheldon said before leaning over to peck Amy on the lips.

"_You're so cute, the way you thank me for sex...well, I guess I'm cute too because I thank you as well_," Amy laughed while running her fingers through his hair. He smiled and closed his eyes at the feeling of her fingers massaging his scalp. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

"_So Sheldon, as much fun as we've been having in your bedroom, I think we need to get ourselves dressed and back out there to our friends. We can be sure they will mock the hell out of us at this point but I don't mind. I'd rather be mocked for having sex because we want to than to be mocked for not having sex just because everyone else is," _Amy said.

_"Agreed. It's time to get it all out in the open now. We've messed with their minds for long enough and boy was it fun," _Sheldon replied.

_"Yes it was," _Amy laughed.

Sheldon sat up, got out of bed and helped Amy out of bed. They got dressed and fixed themselves up before heading out into the living room.

* * *

Leonard, Penny, Raj, Howard and Bernadette are all watching Iron Man when Sheldon and Amy emerge from Sheldon's bedroom.

"_Their faces are red and flushed! They had sex!,"_ Penny yelled.

Everyone looked at Sheldon and Amy, pointed their fingers at them mockingly and yelled along with Penny.

"_I knew it!," _Raj shouted.

_"I knew the condom wrapper was yours, Sheldon!," _Leonard said.

"_I can't believe it," _Bernadette said.

Howard nodded in agreement before saying, "_Well, it's about time. Maybe he'll lighten up on the condescension, Haha!," _

_"I can't believe that you two, as our friends, would try to lie to us about it. I understand that you technically don't have to share anything you don't want to but, come on, we love you. We're your friends.," _Penny said, a little bit disappointed.

"We love you guys too...," Amy started.

"..._but we have our own reasons for giving you guys a hard time about Amy and I engaging in coitus for the first time last night...," _Sheldon continued.

"..._you all have mocked us for a few years now for not being sexually intimiate with each other. In fact, we should have tortured you all longer and had sex in all of your beds before we told you!...," _Amy said.

Sheldon turned his head towards his girlfriend and looked at her liked she was nuts, as did the rest of the group.

"_Sorry...had a moment there." _Amy explained before looking down to the floor.

"_Anyway, it was like you all simply didn't care that I have many issues that I need to over come; Including issues that prevented me from engaging in coitus with my girlfriend...," _Sheldon continued.

_"...so when Sheldon was finally ready and comfortable enough for sex and we did it, together we came up with this idea to sort of, teach you all a lesson by not being up front with you about it, despite any evdience you may have recieved that said, yes, we did it...,"_ Amy said.

"..._so, to finally answer all your probing questions...YES, we engaged in coitus, not once, but three times. Are you happy now?" _Sheldon asked as he stared them all down.

"_Three times? You horn dog!," _Penny shouted excitedly as she jumped up to run to Sheldon and Amy.

The rest of the group cheered and ran up to them as well. Sheldon and Amy smiled at their friends who hugged them and gave them pats on the back to congratulate them on their new milestone in their relationship.

"_I just want to tell you both that I'm really, truly sorry," _Penny said.

"_Yeah. For all the times I may have made either of you feel bad just because your realtionship is different than any of ours, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. _" Leonard said.

"_Yeah, we're sorry, guys," _Howard added.

"_Really, sorry. We love you guys," Bernadette said._

_"I may have never actually said anything about your relationship but I may have been guilty of laughing at others comments about your relationship and for that, I am truly sorry. I'd also like to add...SMELLY POOPER FINALLY GOT LAID...FOR REAL THIS TIME!", _Raj added.

Sheldon gave Raj a look but couldn't help but burst into laughter with the rest of the group.

Sheldon and Amy thanked their friends for all their heart-felt apologies.

Penny suddenly grabs Amy and Bernadette by the hand and says, "Girls, let's go over to my place. It's officially girls night and we have LOTS to talk about,"

All the guys watched them leave, knowing exactly what they were going to go talk about. Before they exited, Amy turned around to wink at Sheldon and give him a smile. He winked and smiled back at her. Once the door closed, he plopped himself down onto his spot on the couch, put his hands over his face, shook his head and said,

"_Oh, no, it's beginning. Amy's going to tell the girls about her experience with me in the bedroom_," Sheldon said.

"_You're one of us now, buddy. Sorry," _Leonard said with a smile.

"_ONE OF US! ONE OF US!," _Howard and Raj chanted as they brought drinks from the fridge for themselves, Sheldon and Leonard and sat down in their own spots in front of the coffee table.

"_Soooo, Sheldon...," _Leonard started, "_How was it?"_

An embarassed Sheldon put his hands over his face again, shook his head and said, "_Oh, no...it's beginning here too."_

**THE END.**


End file.
